<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exasperated by SoldiersWar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289229">Exasperated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar'>SoldiersWar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes smut, tony stark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know Bucky Barnes well, but you know that he has the power to infuriate you. One day he especially gets on your last thread, but the confrontation goes a lot different than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader, Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exasperated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-----------------------------------Strong Sexual Content/Language-----------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that you weren’t happy was an understatement. You were pissed. Fuming. No. You were livid. How dare he call you out in front of everyone. How dare he belittle you, and underestimate what you can do when you did what you did for the sake of the mission. It was beyond you.</p><p> </p><p>         You continued to punch and kick the punching bag with a fierce attitude, pretending that the bag was in fact the one and only James Buchanan Barnes.<br/>         You both were on a mission together earlier that day, and you might have made some mildly risky decisions. But it wasn’t any more dangerous than anything else you had ever done before, or anything the rest of the team hadn’t done a million times. You were fine…Until Barnes went off on you about how you could have messed up the mission by putting your life in danger, and how it could have ruined everything.<br/>         Just thinking about how he went off at you in front of the whole team made your blood boil. You were so sick of him making you feel weak and little. Just because you weren’t a super soldier, or didn’t have powers. You could easily hold your own without any of that.<br/>         It took you a moment to snap out of it and realize that your phone was buzzing. You looked at the ID and you could see that it was Nat. There were a bunch of texts from her saying that there were some more leads on a situation that you had been involved in trying to crack for a while, and that there was going to be a briefing on the next plan in an hour.<br/>         You sighed and decided to make your way back to your room to take a shower, coming to peace that you had blown off enough steam for the day and that you’d simply have to turn your frustrations somewhere else another time today.<br/>…<br/>         You had 30 minutes until the meeting. It wasn’t like you needed to be making your way down, but sometimes Barnes took your seat and you really didn’t feel like going down for his murder…At least, not today you weren’t.<br/>         You were scrolling through your phone checking through different messages and emails you had gotten as you entered the elevator. Just as you were going to press the button, you noticed that the elevator was already going down to the floor you wanted…Which meant you weren’t alone.<br/>         You finally looked up from your phone turning to find, of course, the one and only Winter Soldier standing quietly behind you.<br/>         You exhaled sharply through your nose and tried your best to ignore him, but the longer you both kept quiet, the more you just wanted to give him a piece of your mind.<br/>         “You know what?” You blurted out, confidently.<br/>         Bucky looked straight at you, un-phased. Which mostly succeeded in angering you further.<br/>         “You do not have the right to tell me what to do. I did nothing wrong, okay? Thanks to me, the mission was successful, everyone was safe, and we got back on time. So, who are you ‘Mr. High and Mighty’ are you to tell me that I was risky?”<br/>         You rambled on for what might have been a good two minutes. You didn’t even realize that the elevator had reached its destination, and closed its doors again leaving it idle on your destination floor. And all Bucky did was stare at you.<br/>         Your heartbeat started to quicken when you finally stopped, and he stayed there leaning against the elevator walls.<br/>         “(Y/N)” He said, nonchalantly.<br/>         “What?” You retorted.<br/>         He stepped forward coming closer and closer to you until there was no more than an inch between you.<br/>         Your heart skipped a beat, and you swallowed a nervous lump in your throat. A feeling that unfortunately occurred while you were around him, no matter how much you tried to push it back.<br/>         But you had no explanation as to why he decided to stand so close to you all of a sudden. At least, you didn’t until his lips met yours.<br/>         Part of you wanted to slap him and walk away. You were still so angry with him. But the part of you that was so curious about him took over.<br/>The truth was, you had fantasized about a moment like this with him for months…But you never thought that it would ever actually happen.<br/>You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed him harder, and deeper. Damn, he was good.  <br/>Before you knew it, he had you against the wall, resting you on the railing allowing you to wrap your legs around him.<br/>“(Y/N)” he moaned against your lips as you moved your hands under his shirt, feeling all of his muscles on his bare skin. His mouth trailed down to your neck leaving lustful kisses and bites, leaving you absolutely breathless.<br/>After a few moments, you couldn’t take anymore. There was too much tension, and you had to make the next move.<br/>You moved your hands lower, and lower down his torso until you reached the hem of his pants, teasing as you slowly moved your fingers lower and lower and bringing them back up before you touched him where you knew he wanted you to touch him most.<br/>“Is that how you want to play, doll?” he rasped, bringing his lips back to yours.<br/>Without a word, you pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the corner of the elevator floor, before doing the same with your own. His expression changed when he noticed that you had no bra on under your shirt.<br/>“Fuck, (Y/N)” he let out under his breath.<br/>You watched him as he unbuttoned your pants allowing you to do the rest and take everything off.<br/>You went back again to where you were on the railing, wrapping your legs around him again, grinding your naked core against him, feeling his obvious desperation for you straining against his jeans.<br/>Bucky moved his right hand from your side and moved it down, now toying with your sensitive little bundle of nerves in between your legs.<br/>You let out a small, high pitched whimper, rolling your head back and closing your eyes.<br/>“Look at me, doll. I want to look at those pretty eyes of yours.”<br/>You let out a desperate moan when he stopped because you didn’t listen. So, you did as he said and looked deep into his bright, blue orbs.<br/>Just seeing the lustful look on his face, and his gorgeous eyes were almost enough to make you unhinge before him with minimal touching.<br/>You could feel him pressing his fingers at your dripping core again, toying with your clit in a teasing manner.<br/>“Mmm, Bucky stop playing with me here.” You breathed out.<br/>“What is it, doll?” He asked, playfully. Knowing exactly what he was doing to you. Especially with a nickname like 'doll'.<br/>         He slipped one of his fingers inside your entrance. His thumb still circling around your oversensitive bundle of nerves.<br/>         “Mmm, yes like that.” You moaned as he continued pumping his finger in and out of you.<br/>         He couldn’t help himself but to lustfully press his lips back against yours as he slipped a second finger in you, beginning to stretch you out just perfectly.<br/>         You let out breathy moans against his mouth as his pace began to grow faster and faster, and you knew that by the way, you were starting to tighten he could feel you getting close to your finish. You were like Jell-O in his hands.<br/>         “B-Bucky I’m gonna c-”<br/>         And just at the last moment he pulled his hand away from you.<br/>         “Not so fast there, doll. I’m not done with you yet.”<br/>         You let out the most pathetic whimper you had ever heard. No one had ever touched you as well as he did, and just as you were about to finish he pulls out. You were not having it. No way he was having full control of this.<br/>         You kneeled down in front of him on your knees, slowly pulling down his pants, along with his gloriously fitted Calvin Klein’s down to his ankles, his gorgeous member springing free. You almost had to stop yourself from staring at it too long in awe. How was it possible that he was so perfect all over?<br/>         You softly wrapped your hand around him, circling the already leaking pre-cum around his tip before placing some soft licks along with it.<br/>         “Fuck.” He let out softly as you slowly wrapped your lips around his tip giving him a doe-eyed look as your mouth started to bob down his throbbing shaft. You make your way back up, sucking on his tip again and back down again to the point of him almost hitting the back of your throat, using your hand at his base in circular motions where you couldn’t quite fit him in your mouth.<br/>         “Fuck, (Y/N) You look so good taking my cock in your mouth.”<br/>         You moaned around his length sending vibrations up his body. You knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. You could tell by the way his right hand was shaking as he caressed your hair and the sides of your face.<br/>         “(Y/N) Don’t stop. You feel so good.” You had him on the ropes.<br/>         Finally, you went for the kill. You brought him so far down your throat you nose hit the base against his pelvis, and you swallowed around him, before pulling back and gasping for air.<br/>         You looked up at his stunned expression. His mouth was almost wide open, brows furrowed, and his pupils almost completely dilated. You could tell that he couldn’t believe what just happened.<br/>         You stood up before him, not wanting to wait a second longer for him to be inside you. You now wanted him so bad. And feeling him throbbing in your mouth, and hearing his deep, sexy moans while you pleasured him made you so hot you could feel your wetness dripping down your legs.<br/>         He picked you up, placing you on the railing once again using his metal arm to keep you balanced. You let out a breathy moan as he started lining himself at your entrance. Once again teasing you as he rolled his tip up and down your folds, lightly brushing your clit.<br/>         “Nmm. Please, I can’t much longer.” You were already breathless; you couldn’t wait to feel him inside you.<br/>         His metal hand was against the wall, and his flesh hand resting against your waist as he slowly, and torturously entered you.<br/>         You cried out softly feeling your walls stretch out so much that it stung a little bit. It was perfect, mixed with the contrast of the mind-blowing pleasure that was rushing throughout your entire body.<br/>         You moved your hips against him, picking up a faster pace the more you got used to each other. You moved your bodies closer together, and you moved your lips to each other’s at the same moment, moaning into each other’s mouths which only heightened the pleasure you both felt.  <br/>         You couldn’t speak a word. His pace now so fast you almost had tears coming from your eyes, and you weren’t going to last long.<br/>         You threw your head back against the cool wall relishing in every single sensation you were experiencing. His cock pumping in and out of you, his hands moving up and down your body, his breaths against the skin of your neck, and then his lips against yours when he moved away from your neck, and hearing the metal plates of his metal arm stir around at certain moments.<br/>         “Ah, Bucky I’m close.” You said, your hands gripping harder and harder against the sides of his torso.<br/>         “Go ahead, doll. I’m right behind you. I want to feel you cum around me.” He said before kissing you, passionately once again.<br/>         That was enough to push you over the edge. You cried out against his lips at your release. You were a shaking, whimpering mess as he still continued his pace riding out your orgasm as he was just about to finish.<br/>         “Oh god, (Y/N) I can’t believe how-” But he never finished his sentence before reaching his own finish, filling you up with his hot cum. You may have already finished, but you relished in every sensation it brought you.<br/>         You took a moment to catch your breaths, neither of you moving an inch for at least a minute.<br/>         “So…Umm…” He panted with his forehead against yours while pulling out of you.<br/>         “What were you mad about again?”<br/>         You let out a giggle realizing how ridiculous you had probably sounded earlier. You were so wound up and hotheaded at that moment, you couldn’t even remember what you had even said to him.<br/>         “Umm…I’m not going to lie,” You said, putting your clothes back on as he did the same.<br/>“I can’t even remember what I blurted out.”<br/>He was quiet for a moment, pulling his pants up, and picking up his shirt that was on the other side of the elevator.<br/>“Hey, you alright?” You were worried that maybe you had said or just done something wrong.<br/>“Yeah,” He replied softly.<br/>“I just…I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to single you out, I just can’t imagine what I would do if something happened to you.”<br/>Your features softened at his words. He had never been that sweet to you, and you liked it.<br/>“I like you (Y/N). A lot. And, I guess I just don’t know how to act around you sometimes.” He confessed, looking down like a shy boy.<br/>You smiled at his words. It was one of the realest moments you had ever had with him. And you wouldn’t believe that he had actually shared the same feelings that you had kept in for so long.<br/>You didn’t know what else to do but to wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. You loved feeling so close to him.<br/>Suddenly, the elevator doors opened revealing Natasha on the other side. You both straightened up facing forward, trying to act as nothing had just happened between the two of you in the elevator. But you could tell that she most definitely knew with the most obvious smirk on her face.<br/>“(Y/N) You didn’t check your phone. I was coming up to tell you the meeting got canceled.”<br/>You stood there wide-eyed but still tried to play it cool.<br/>“Oh! My bad, I must have it on- um silent…” You stuttered.<br/>“Hey! You two are wiping down my elevator!” You heard Tony yell out in the background.<br/>You blushed incredibly hard.<br/>“Have fun you two.” Natasha said, before slyly walking away from the situation.<br/>You and Bucky looked at each other, a smile cracking on the side of his lips.<br/>“Well…Do you want to grab dinner now that we don’t have plans?” He asked shyly.<br/>You smiled, feeling more than happy that he wanted to spend more time with you.<br/>“I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>